A Love Tragedy
by Scarlett Undertaker Windflame
Summary: Rin was told by Sesshomaru that she will be mated with one of the most powerful demon in the Western Lands. Rin took it the wrong not knowing it was really Sesshomaru that he was talking about when she ended up down the wrong path.


It's been two years since Rin made the change of her life to leave the village and started to live with Lord Sesshomaru and Master Jaken. Rin was high in a tree in one of the gardens that Sesshomaru had given her for her last birthday. Holding a large black book with the same mark on Sesshomaru forehead Rin could hear the green imp telling her to come down this once. Leave me alone, Rin told the imp. Lord Sesshomaru order me to tell you to meet him in his studies so he can have a word to you, Jaken pleaded to Rin. I will go when I feel like it, Rin said in a rude tone. He said right now Rin, Jaken. Rin reach up and started picking off the fruit and started to throw them Jaken head. The third fruit head Jaken right between the eyes and Rin started to laugh and told Jaken that's what you get for not listening. Jaken started saying words under his breath as he walk away.

Finally I can be alone, Rin said out loud to herself. He sent that fucking toad to tell me that he summons me after what had happen months ago are you fucking kidding me, Rin also stated out loud. A minute had pasted by when a thought came across her mind. Dam it that toad knows where I am now Rin said to herself. She puts her book into the layers of her kimonos and drops to the ground next to the fruit that she threw at the poor little green man. Quickly walking back to her bed chambers right across from Sesshomaru bed chambers Rin made sure that no one saw her and made sure to avoid the area that Sesshomaru was in. Man it took longer to get back here Rin told herself and she quickly closes the door behind her. She felt her heart breaking from just thinking about the last time she had talk to her beloved Sesshomaru as she sat down at her desk. She pulled out the book from her kimonos and to begin to write in.

She wrote this in the book; Today will be my last day living here. Sesshomaru told me months ago that we had pick out his mate and had found me a mate as well. He told me that he is one of the most powerful demons in the Western lands. He would tell me once I turn 18 I could no longer follow him like a child and that he would presented my mate to me around my birthday. Just a week ago he told me that I would be with my mate the day after my birthday and I felt so betrayed. I ran to my room and cried. I know why he wants to speak to me and I don't want to leave here or to leave Sesshomaru. So I have made up my mind and I will request one favor from Sesshomaru. I will ask Sesshomaru if he would lay with me just once and I will end my life. If I can't be with Sesshomaru then I see no point of living my life without him. If Sesshomaru doesn't grant my favor I will still kill myself. Nothing will change my mind. I love Sesshomaru so much and it hurts that he would do something like this. I pray to the gods that we shall be with each other in the next world. I don't want to be with any other males unless it's Sesshomaru. I wish that he would have picked me instead of that other woman. I hope Sesshomaru will forgive me for doing this.

Sesshomaru heard a knock and said enter. In comes Rin with her eyes a little red and sat down in one of the chairs that face towards Sesshomaru desk. You ask for me, Rin asks Sesshomaru. I did hours ago, Sesshomaru replied. Today is your 18 birthday, he told Rin. Yes I know, Rin replied. You will find out who is your mate tomorrow, Sesshomaru told Rin with a cold stared. And I'm sure that your mate will show up after I leave right, Rin stated out loud. Sesshomaru smirk at Rin comment and it made Rin mad. What's so funny, Rin snapped at Sesshomaru. After you leave Rin are you really that clueless she had been here the whole time, Sesshomaru told Rin. Rin heart sank deep down in her body. Tonight is the last night you will be alone in your bed chambers because your mate will demanded to have you in his, Sesshomaru told Rin. Rin wanted to cry at this news. She spoke up and asks before tonight brings morning can I ask a favor of you, Rin asks with a shaky voice. Anything for you Rin you know that but you can't ask me to turn away you mate, Sesshomaru replied. No I wasn't going to ask you that, Rin stated as she look down. Sesshomaru can hear her beating faster by the second. Rin just ask me, Sesshomaru said after minutes of no one talking. I know that tonight is my last night here but I want to spend it will you, Rin asks in a quiet tone as she started biting her bottom lip.

I see but I already told your mate that you were untouched and he was very happy about it, Sesshomaru replied to Rin. Oh, Rin said as she places her head against the chair she was in. However I am pretty sure that he wouldn't mind if I was the one who touches you, Sesshomaru added to his answer. Rin's heart had nearly jumps out of her chest when he said that. I will give you your birthday present in the morning is that okay with you, Sesshomaru ask Rin. Rin had nodded to Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru told Rin to get up because it just may be a long night for the both of them. He smelled Rin getting wet just from thinking what he will do to her but said nothing. Rin following all the way down to the hallway that leads to both of their chambers until she notice that Sesshomaru was heading into his rooms and not hers. Can we do this in my rooms and not yours, Rin ask Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru backs Rin against the wall and told her that he will take her in his rooms and not hers. May Rin go get something from her rooms and come back, Rin asks Sesshomaru. I will leave the door open for you so hurry up, Sesshomaru said as he walking in his rooms. Rin quickly went into her rooms to do two things. One was pulling out a book that she had in the tree and places a note on the top of it and the other reason is to grab something and places something into her sleeves and walks back in the hallway.

Rin closes the door behind her as she walks into Sesshomaru rooms once more. Rin walks more into his rooms looking for him until she felt a wind going by her. Sesshomaru? No answer. Rin started to walk towards where she saw a bed the last time she was here. Rin felt claws around her throat and felt Sesshomaru press against her body. That didn't take you long, Sesshomaru whisper into Rin's ear. Are you ready for this Sesshomaru, he ask Rin. Yes Rin been ready for her Lord Sesshomaru, Rin replied. Before we began will Lord Sesshomaru count to ten while his eyes are close, Rin ask the silver hair demon. Sesshomaru close his eyes and started to count to ten. Rin quickly removes the object from her kimono and place it under one of the pillows and went back to sit on the edge of the bed. After Sesshomaru counted to ten and he open his eyes seeing Rin sitting on the bed and walk over to her. Rin look up and saw that Sesshomaru was already half naked. He was well built and very tone, Rin thought to herself.

Sesshomaru lifts Rin head making her stand up and ask her if she really wants to go thru this. Rin wants this one night with her Lord, she replied. It will be very painful for you since you haven't been touch by a man before and I am the type of demon that gets off by pain in bed, Sesshomaru told Rin. Rin doesn't care Lord Sesshomaru can do anything towards Rin as he see fits, she replied to him as she grabs a hold of his hair. Sesshomaru pulled on his sash and letting both his sash and his pants to the floor. He pulled Rin closer to him and started kissing her with such passion. Rin could feel Sesshomaru member pressing against her thru her kimonos and felt them being untied. She couldn't believe that Sesshomaru knew how to undo all the ties and sashes around her. Rin felt the back of Sesshomaru hand going down her expose skin starting from her cheek and all the way down to her stomach. Sesshomaru pulls down the kimonos causing Rin to be completely naked before him for the first time.

Pushing Rin down on the bed and leaning over her staring at her. He sat up and started to stroke his member for a minute as Rin watches him. Sesshomaru then flip Rin over onto her belly and raise her butt into the air. He told Rin to get on her hands and knees like a dog. Scared out of her mind Rin did what she was told. Sesshomaru smack Rin butt once and hard which causes him to moan at the feeling on her small tone butt. She could feel Sesshomaru claws as he was feeling how smooth her back was. Without giving a warning to Rin he shoves his member deep inside of her virginal flower causing Rin to cry out in pain and heard a small ripping sound. Music to Sesshomaru ears when Rin cried out in pain. He started to thrust in and out of Rin as he slams her body into his. Sesshomaru kept growling on how Rin was so tight and felt her blood dripping all over his lower body. Never in his life had sex ever felt this good with someone in his whole life he thought to himself as he dug in claws into Rin sides.

Rin got what she wanted in life and started to smile. With a heavy heart Rin grabs the object from the pillow and told Sesshomaru something. Suddenly Sesshomaru quit thrusting and rest against Rin back and told Rin that he just came. Rin told Sesshomaru that she truly loves him and that she doesn't want to be with any other man or demon and can't live without him. Sesshomaru felt a little guilty and told Rin that he needs to tell her about her mate that she needs to know. Just before he could tell her he heard a blade going into her heart. Sesshomaru still inside of Rin she fell on the bed with the blade still in her bleeding out very quickly. Rin Riiinnn, was the last thing Rin had ever heard and it was from the man she loved. The last thing she saw was silver hair over her body and a pair of golden eyes with clear water coming down. The last thing Rin felt was being held in a pair of strong arms and tear drops dripping on her face. Right before Rin draws her last breath she reaches out and places her hand on Sesshomaru cheek. Just as Sesshomaru places his hand over Rin's hand she quits breathing. Rin had died in the arms of the man she really cared and loved the most. Sesshomaru howled out Rin on the top of his lungs to where he woke up the whole palace and miles away.

Koga was on his way to the northern mountain for a meeting with pack when he heard a howl causing the whole pack to suddenly stop. They all look in the direction that the howling came from and felt the pain from what they heard. All the wolves and the wolves demons had started to join in with the howls they were hearing. Even Koga had joined in with the howling. The wolves back at Koga's den could hear their kin and started to join in the midnight howl. With all the howling in the night causing all the animals in the Western lands to started acting all weird and scared. From the howls and the animals acting the way they are in the lands they started stampedes threw many villages. One of the villages that were being attack was the one InuYasha was living in. InuYasha felt the earth moving and told Kagome to grab the kids and as many people she can get across the river to safer grounds. The weirdest part was that the animals never attack anyone in the village. They just ran over very few of the huts and went right threw the village. InuYasha do you have any idea what just happen, Kagome ask InuYasha. InuYasha color had drain out of him when everything went quit expect for the howls. Kagome grabs the kids, Sango, Miroku and their kids we have to have to leave now so we can get to Sesshomaru castle within the next few days; InuYasha demanded his wife. Without even asking why she took off and got everyone on horse and rode out in the night.

InuYasha will you tell us what going on and why are we heading to Sesshomaru castle, Sango ask after two days of traveling and barely even stopping. We will reach the outer walls of Sesshomaru castle once we are out of this forest, InuYasha said out loud acting like he never heard Sango question. Hey InuYasha are you not going to tell us, Miroku ask InuYasha. They all reach the edge of the forest and saw Sesshomaru castle and couldn't believe how huge it was. The howling last night and the reason why the animals were freaking out because of Sesshomaru, InuYasha said as he holds on to his daughter. Wait how did Sesshomaru cause all the animals to act the way they did that night, Sango ask InuYasha as she steady her horse. When we get their keep your mouths shut if you value your lives, InuYasha said as he looks down at his sleeping daughter. Rin is dead so let's go now and not another word, InuYasha said as he made a dash towards the outer wall. Everybody was shock to hear that Rin was dead and started to cry as they started heading towards the outer wall.

They saw guards on top of the wall and let them in without trying to stop them and wondering why they let them threw. The moment they went thru the wall they saw demons running next and behind them. One of the demons told InuYasha that he is here to guide them to the palace and make sure no one cause them harm. Ten more minutes pasted by when they reach the second walls that were higher than the first wall they came too. Enter into a massive courtyard and saw so many demons walking around covered in armor. Kagome you still get more beautiful every time I lay my eyes on you, Koga said as he came out of nowhere. Koga what the hell is going on here and why is Rin dead, InuYasha demanded as he butted heads with Koga. Just as InuYasha said that everyone around him stops what they were doing and gave death glares at him. You guys got here just in time, Koga told the gang as he led them towards the gardens after everyone got off their horses. On the way to the gardens Koga told everyone what had happen in the past week.

They are burning her body today and Sesshomaru haven't left her side since she died and refuses to eat and drink, Koga said when they reach the gardens. Oh wow it's so beautiful, Kagome and Sango said at the same. Sesshomaru gave them to Rin for her birthday last year and she fell in love with the gardens spending almost all of her free time out here and Sesshomaru had to put her into bed when he found her asleep in the trees, Koga said. Suddenly they said Sesshomaru walking up towards them showing no emotion as she walks. Koga fell to his knees as she walk and stop in front of them. Rise up wolf you don't have to keep kneeling every time you see me, Sesshomaru mother told the wolf. InuYasha started to laugh at the wolf for acting like that until Sesshomaru mother cut her eyes towards InuYasha. He felt a powerful demonic aura from her causing him to be quiet. You are Sesshomaru young brother the child to that human girl, she said looking straight at InuYasha. InuYasha started reaching for his sword when she kept talking. She also said since you and you mated are here you will have no choice but to stay here and talk over the titles of the Western lands since you are the only child left to your father.

What the hell are you talking about, InuYasha said to Sesshomaru mother. She started to cry as Sango said look InuYasha. InuYasha saw that all the demons were kneeling down and notice that Sesshomaru were carrying Rin body out to a wooden table with Jaken following him carrying a small chest. Sesshomaru places her body on the table and opens the chest and pulled out a beautiful head piece that let a small crescent moon shape hanging down on to the forehead and places it on Rin. He fixes it where the moon shape was on Rin forehead just like his on his forehead. After he did that he kicks Jaken across the yard and a guard started putting wood and hay under the table. InuYasha had gotten close enough to see his brother and Rin's body. He just stood there watching his brother playing with Rin's hair. Sesshomaru, InuYasha whispers his brother's name. Sesshomaru look up at his brother and InuYasha could tell that he was crying and having stop crying for awhile by the smell. Sesshomaru whisper back to InuYasha telling him to take over the title of the west and their father lands when a guard handed Sesshomaru a torch that was lilt.

Please don't do it Sesshomaru, InuYasha ask his brother and started to cry for his brother for the first time ever. Sesshomaru saw his little brother crying as he shoves the torch under the table. Fire started eating the hay and the flames grew higher as Sesshomaru holds Rin in his arms. For the first time in history every demon that was in the palace and was a kin to Sesshomaru all have started crying letting everyone sees their tears. Sango couldn't believe that the most powerful demons in the Western Lands are crying in public she said out loud. The world had lost a great demon Kagome said that's why their crying. She is right this had only happen once more when their father had died, Sesshomaru mother had said in tears. InuYasha is now the new Lord of the Western lands and you my Kagome are the new Lady of the Western lands, Koga said wiping away tears. Koga handed Kagome the black book that Rin wrote in and told her to give it to InuYasha and told her that Rin was told she was going to be mated to a powerful demon but was never told it was Sesshomaru so she took her life. Kagome cried as she holds the book that once belong to Rin. Koga also said that she left him a note telling him that Sesshomaru was the only man that she could ever love and she will see him in the next world and that she will always follow him to the end and be by his side.

One year later….

InuYasha rubs his hand over a giant stone statue of Sesshomaru and Rin. It was their grave tomb that InuYasha had order for it to be made for his first given demanded as the Lord of the West. Lord InuYasha everyone is waiting for you at the War meeting, Jaken said as he came to the statue and started to cry when he look up at it. Tell me Jaken do they really look like that, InuYasha said as he lean his head at Sesshomaru feet crying. Jaken replied with a heavy heart, Yes I made sure that they got every detail right and made sure that Lord Sesshomaru holds Rin with one arm and had her head piece the way Lord Sesshomaru wanted. Sesshomaru you asshole always think of yourself and don't care how others feel and leave me all alone in this world, InuYasha said as he fell to his knees crying and felt that it had started to rain. Jaken just stood behind InuYasha in the rain just standing there without saying a word.


End file.
